


Day 7: Cosplay

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [7]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cosplay, Cute Okumura Eiji, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Ash and Eiji cosplay as Bakugou and MIdoriya from My Hero Academia.





	Day 7: Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> lol there's 707 words

Ash couldn't believe how he just let himself get roped into cosplaying. Eiji had asked him with such big doe eyes in such a sweet voice that Ash simply couldn't say no. It wasn't fair. Eiji shouldn't be able to make such cute puppy eyes.  
  
Now, Ash and Eiji were sat next to each other in their living room, with tons of materials and fabric scattered in front of them. They both held a hot glue gun in one hand. They were both working on their costumes respectively, occaisionally helping each other out.  
  
"I'm not even similar to Bakugou," Ash says as he glues some white fabric onto the costume.  
  
"That doesn't matter," Eiji says, cutting some cloth. He turns to look at Ash. "The point is to pretend to be him, Ash. Channel your inner rage!"  
  
Ash lets out a monotone roar, smirking. Eiji rolls his eyes, unable to stop the smile creeping onto his face as he continues to cut away at some fabric.  
  
"I don't want to hurt my throat by screaming," Ash says.  
  
"You have to scream a little bit," Eiji replies.  
  
"My hair isn't even the same color as him."  
  
"My hair isn't the same color as Izuku either!"  
  
"Yeah, but his hair is sort of black and green. You can use green hair spray. What am I going to use?"  
  
"Um...We'll figure it out later!"  
  
"Great solution."  
  
"Shut up!" Eiji pouts.  
  
Ash sticks his tongue out at Eiji in response.  
  
They continue working for another few hours before trying on their costumes. Ash was wearing Bakugou's hero costume and Eiji was wearing Deku's hero costume. Their costumes looked very similar to the ones in the show, except the gauntlets Ash was wearing was not as big as the gauntlets Bakugou's wears.

Eiji jumps and does a silly pose, making Ash roll his eyes playfully.

"I can't believe I'm going to be wearing this in public in a few days," Ash says, studying the gauntlet on his right arm.

"Don't you feel super cool?!" Eiji hops from foot to foot excitedly. Eiji's wide eyes makes Ash smile. The enthusiasm was a bit contagious.

"Maybe..." Ash teases, turning his body slightly away from Eiji.

"Wait! I want to try to do an impression of Deku!" Eiji exclaims, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Do it," Ash says, facing Eiji to watch his impression.

Eiji clears his throat, closes his eyes for a moment and stills his whole body to build suspense before jumping and yelling "PLUS ULTRA!!!" at the top of his lungs, Japanese accent and all. Ash giggles, the sight too cute for him to handle.

Eiji clutches at his throat with one hand and rasps. "I accidentally hurt my throat."

"Bad Eiji," Ash scolds playfully. "Go drink some water."

"Wait! Do an impression! Do an impression!" Eiji jumps up and down and Ash places his hands on Eiji shoulders to stop him from jumping up and down. The wide smile on Eiji's face makes him look like a child on Christmas.

Ash couldn't bring himself to say no while looking at Eiji's overly excited face and made up an excuse. "I don't want to hurt my throat."

"Please!" Eiji pleads, clasped his gloved hands together. "Please please please please please please-!"

"Fine! Fine," Ash finally gives in, letting go of Eiji. His cheeks flush as Eiji watched him intently, waiting patiently for Ash.

Ash closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens on eye and sticks his tongue out at Eiji, making Eiji giggle, before he screams "DIE!!!" in Japanese.

Eiji's squeals and giggles as Ash rubs his neck, his throat rough and raw from the deep scream.

"Thank you!" Eiji says, jumping and wrapping his arms around Ash for a hug. Ash instinctively returns the gesture by lifting Eiji up slightly and spinning him around.

Ash sets Eiji down, his hands still holding onto Eiji's arms.

"We should take the costumes off before we somehow ruin them," Ash says. Eiji nods, playfully serious before sauntering off to the bathroom to change back into his normal clothes.

Ash looked at his own reflection in the mirror for a moment, rubbing his chin.

Cosplaying was actually pretty fun.

**Author's Note:**

> i had no idea what to do for this so i thought it would turn out bad but it actually turned out kinda ok (?)


End file.
